Oretachi no Osanai Koro
by invi-chan
Summary: Petite histoire sur l'enfance de Kazuki et Jubei. Désolée pour le résumé foireux.


**texte by Ran Ohki**

**traduction by invi-chan**

Oretachi no Osanai Koro

(Notre enfance)

Kakei Jubei était en train de marcher dans le couloir vers sa chambre lorsqu'il aperçut quelque chose. Une silhouette était nue derrière la porte, se penchant pour se vêtir. Deux fines mains se tendirent pour libérer les longues et magnifiques mèches de cheveux noirs qui étaient restés dans le vêtement.

Jubei cligna des yeux, essayant avec difficultés de regarder autre chose que cet agréable spectacle. Il était plus que certain de savoir qui était derrière la porte. C'était Fuchoin Kazuki. Le garçon qui était venu dans leur maison quelques années plus tôt. Il était devenu de plus en plus beau à mesure que le temps passait cependant Jubei n'était pas véritablement certain qu'il s'agisse bien d'un garçon.

Un étrange bruit le sortit de ses pensées. "Mince..." s'écria-t-il alors qu'il essayait de quitter cet endroit obsédant. Soudain la porte s'ouvrit.

"Ah ! Jubei !" s'exclama alors Kazuki, de sa douce voix. C'était le plus merveilleux de tous les sons qu'un garçon puisse émettre, un chaud alto. Son visage était un mélange de pêche et de crème. Pafait. Une peau lisse, laiteuse et...

Mon dieu... s'il pouvait seulement trouver une excuse pour toucher cette peau...

Kazuki cligna des yeux devant le garçon qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées. " Jubei ? Daijobu des'ka ? (1)" Kazuki se pencha en regardant Jubei. Comme si un sort venait d'être brisé, Jubei retourna à la réalité avec le visage de Kazuki si près du sien qu'il pouvait sentir son souffle contre sa propre peau rougie.

"Ah ! Daijobu ! (2) " Il fit un pas en arrière. Dans cette position il pouvait voir que Kazuki s'était changé pour mettre un yukata. Son torse n'était pas totalement couvert, laissant apercevoir un peu de sa peau. "J'allais m'exercer à faire de la musique... Veux-tu venir ?" demanda-t-il. "Um... oui bien sûr ! " Jubei fut surpris par ses propres mots.

Kazuki hocha la tête et marcha vers la pièce spéciale que les Kakei lui avait donnée, sa salle de musique. Il ouvrit la porte et laissa entrer Jubei avant de la faire glisser.

Avec l'aide de la lumière de la lune, Kazuki alla jusqu'à la petite lampe à pétrole et l'alluma. Jubei posa son derrière dans un coin de la pièce. Puis Kazuki s'assit devant l'instrument et pinça une des cordes lui tirant une note.

Cette simple note résonna dans la nuit, invitant le vent à faire carillonner le fuurin (3) qui était suspendu à la fenêtre.

Kazuki sourit et commença à jouer une série de note créant une mélodie d'une magnifique tristesse.

Kakei Jubei regardait le beau garçon jouer de la musique tandis qu'il plongeait dans le monde de Kazuki. Après un instant, il s'énerva contre lui-même pour avoir perdu le contrôle. Le jeune garçon s'avança brusquement et enlaça Kazuki par derrière, enfouissant son visage dans les cheveux à l'odeur de pêche de Kazuki.

La mélodie s'arrêta brusquement. Les yeux de Kazuki étaient aussi grands que des saucoupes. "Jubei... dosh'ta no ?(4)" Sa voix était frêle. Jubei ne répondit pas mais resta juste là enlaçant le mince garçon. Kazuki tendit une fine main pour toucher celles de Jubei qui étaient agrippées à sa taille et à sa poitrine.

D'une certaine façon Kazuki se sentait en sécurité dans les bras de la seule personne qu'il allait adorer et aimer. Il se relaxa et prit une des mains de Jubei, l'approchant de ses lèvres et l'embrassant légèrement. Jubei releva la tête et eut un air de surprise.

Il rencontra deux globes d'un marron profond qui servaient d'yeux à Kazuki, il s'y noyait et en devenait accros. "Kazuki..." prononça-t-il dans un souffle. Le sourire de Kazuki fit fondre Jubei presque instantanément.

Mais soudain un accès de culpabilité traversa Jubei. Kazuki avait été envoyé dans sa maison pour qu'il le protège. Et il ne devrait rien faire pour mettre en danger ou détruire Kazuki. Il était pur et si cela allait plus loin, il avait peur que cela puisse détruire le dernier de la famille Fuchoin.

Il détourna les yeux et laissa partir Kazuki. "Je suis désolé..." dit-il et il quitta la pièce en courant. "Jubei ! Jubei ! " Kazuki essaya de courir après le garçon mais il se prit le pied dans un des tatamis et tomba par terre à plat ventre. La mère de Jubei était en train de marcher devant la pièce quand elle vit son fils s'enfuir de la salle de musique et Kazuki tomber par terre un court instant plus tard.

"Mon dieu... est-ce que ça va Kazuki-kun ?" elle s'agenouilla pour aider le garçon. Même à 14 ans, il était toujours facilement barbouillé de larmes. Kakei-san aida le garçon à se lever et avec l'aide de quelques servantes elles le glissèrent dans son lit.

* * *

Il faisait chaud...

Kazuki soupira alors qu'il retirait une manche de son yukata. Il était toujours triste, en partie parce que Jubei l'avait laissé dans un état de confusion et aussi parce qu'il s'était tordu la cheville. Peut-être que Jubei ne voulait pas de lui parce qu'il était un garçon mais qu'il ressemblait à une fille. En d'autres mots il était anormal...

Une brûlante douleur montait dans son coeur. Il n'avait pas demandé à naître comme cela. Il ne pouvait être d'aucune aide s'il ressemblait à une fille... Des larmes incontrolables tombaient de ses yeux en roulant sur ses joues.

Soudain il y eut de la lumière quand quelqu'un ouvrit la porte de la chambre. Kazuki essuya rapidement et violemment ses larmes. C'était Jubei. Le garçon ferma silencieusement la porte et resta là un instant, muet.

"J'ai entendu que tu étais tombé..." dit-il doucement. "Um... ce n'est rien... vraiment..." La voix de Kazuki était empli de larmes. "Je suis désolé j'ai été stupide." s'exclama Jubei tout en s'asseyant à côté de Kazuki. "Non... ce n'était pas ta faute. J'étais le maladroit qui est tombé..." Soudain Jubei réalisa que l'une des manches du yukata de Kazuki était baissé laissant entrevoir son épaule dénudé et sa poitrine.

"J'ai eu peur de t'avoir dégoûté..." déclara Jubei. "dégoûter ?" répéta Kazuki sur un ton interrogateur. "Eh bien... parce que tu es le dernier de la famille Fuchoin. Si je laisse quelque chose t'arriver, tu ne seras pas capable de perpétuer le nom de ta famille..." La réponse de Jubei était générale mais Kazuki n'était pas stupide pour ne pas voir le véritable sens des paroles de Jubei.

Kazuki sourit chaudement dans la chambre sombre, éclairé légèrement par la lune. "Arigato... (5)" il remercia le garçon et se dépêcha de l'embrasser doucement sur les lèvres. Jubei resta abasourdi, il regarda, sans arriver à le croire, Kazuki qui lui souriait.

"Tu ferais n'importe quoi pour moi ?" demanda Kazuki. Jubei hocha la tête. "C'est ma responsabilité de répondre à tes besoins." Il hocha de nouveau la tête en retrouvant son état d'esprit stable après le choc qu'avait provoqué en lui le baiser de Kazuki.

"Pourquoi ?" demanda Kazuki.

Jubei cligna des yeux. "Eh bien... parce que mes parents m'ont donné cette responsabilité..." Il se tut. "Ah..." soupira Kazuki, légèrement déçu par la réponse. "... et parce que..." une nouvelle pause quand Kazuki leva la tête vers Jubei. "... Je t'apprécie... beaucoup..." déclara-t-il, timidement.

Kazuki sourit. "Tu m'aimes bien ? "répéta-t-il. Jubei acquieça. "Cela ne te fait rien que je ne sois pas une fille ?" demanda-t-il. Les yeux de Jubei étaient fixés sur l'épaule et la poitrine nues de Kazuki. Sa lisse et pale nuque était vraiment intriguante. "Qui aurait besoin de filles quand des garçons peuvent être aussi beau comme toi ? Rah, je n'ai même jamais vu une fille aussi jolie que toi !"

Les mots de Jubei étaient un peu trop directs et embarrassant pour Kazuki. Le jeune garçon aux longs cheveux détourna le regard. "Umm... Je suis désolé... Je crois que j'ai été trop direct..." s'excusa Jubei, ses mots sonnaient comme un animal en danger. "C'est bon..." Kazuki se tourna vers Jubei.

Alors les fines mains se tendirent pour toucher les joues de Jubei. "Ferais-tu quelque chose si je te le demande maintenant ? " interrogea Kazuki. Ses yeux montraient du désir. La gorge de Jubei se serra et il fronça les sourcils. "Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" il était aussi anxieux. Son sang bouillait, son visage était rouge et une étrange sensation de picotement entre ses jambes ne pouvait plus être caché.

"S'il te plaît... fais-moi l'amour..." souffla Kazuki. Sa voix était comme une musique, apaisante à ses oreilles. Et la logique qui venait de ces mots était bien mieux.

Sans attendre, Jubei embrassa le garçon. Cette fois il fit glisser sa langue entre les lèvres pincées de Kazuki. Mon dieu, il avait un goût de miel.

Kazuki se pencha en arrière et s'allongea sur le futon. Jubei retira le haut du yukata dévoilant le torse de Kazuki. Alors ses yeux aperçurent la ceinture qui retenait le yukata. Dans un geste rapide il la retira laissant Kazuki nu comme à sa naissance. L'atmosphère chaude faisait briller de transpiration le corps de Kazuki. Il était tellement beau qu'il lécha la poitrine de Kazuki.

"Kazuki..." dit-il doucement alors qu'il continuait son chemin.

Jubei se réveilla lorsque le soleil se leva. Il ferma les yeux et fronça les sourcils quand quelque chose l'empêcha de bouger davantage. Il ouvrit les yeux, et fronça encore les sourcils un instant. Premièrement, il n'était pas dans sa chambre. Deuxièmement, la tête de Kazuki était sur son torse, toujours profondément endormi.

Alors les souvenirs de ce qui s'était passé la nuit dernière lui revinrent en mémoire. Il sourit et embrassa la main de Kazuki. Il pouvait encore se rappeler le corps agile du garçon se tordant sous ses caresses.

Il l'avait senti entièrement...

Il regarda les longs cheveux brillants qui s'étaient éparpillés sur le futon. Sa main se tendit pour le coiffer délicatement. La sensation de ses mèches passant entre ses doigts était divine.

"Zutto... ai shiteru... (6)" Il sourit. "Je te portègerai avec tout ce que j'ai aussi longtemps que je vivrais." Il sourit et ferma de nouveau les yeux.

xXOwariXx

* * *

(1) : Ca va ?

(2) : Ca va.

(3) : carillon à vent

(4) : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

(5) : Merci (bon oki c'était pas dur à comprendre ça)

(6) : Pour toujours... je t'aime...


End file.
